who's Lenny?
by youkai of endless possibility
Summary: a certian koopa is up to no good, can mario and freinds save the princess this time, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 mario vs the koopa

This is my **_third_** fan fic that I posted. They were code Lyoko, Poke'mon, and now Mario. I hope you enjoy this story, it has an original plot and is chock full of original characters as well. Always remember to expect the unexpected and to please review. Not to mention also come back and read the other chapters. Thank you, I really appreciate you reading this.

**Disclaimer: I _don't_ own Mario or any of the characters _and_ places that _aren't_ mine.**

**-chaos from the knight of doom.**

**Who's Lenny**

**Chapter 1**

**Mario vs. the koopa**

Mario was on his way to princess peaches castle. They were going on a picnic. He couldn't wait, it was going to be great. There was going to be so much good food, after all the princess did cook the food herself. When he reached the castle he saw a large koopa that looked like Bowser, talking to peach. He ran over to them, he needed to be there in case she needed to be protected.

"What do you want Bowser" Mario asked angrily.

"Bowser, yeah that's me, and you're… Luigi right" the koopa asked.

Mario's jaw dropped.

"No, I'm Mario" he told him.

"What, I thought I kidnapped him yesterday" the koopa roared.

"You kidnapped him, I won't let you get Peach too" Mario exclaimed.

The koopa ran at Mario, picked him up, and hurled him towards the castle. He quickly regained his footing and skid to a stop before hitting the wall. He searched his pockets for an item from his last adventure. He only had one left, so he didn't want to use it yet. Mario ran up to his foe, dodged his claws and grabbed his tail. He spun the koopa around and threw him. The koopa went inside his shell and spun before hitting a tree and landing unharmed. The tree however had been snapped like a twig by the several ton behemoth.

"You're as stubborn as ever, but this is a futile waste of your time" the koopa growled.

"I'm not going to let you get away with whatever you're planning" Mario exclaimed.

"How can you stop something you don't know anything about" the koopa said slyly.

Mario ran at him ready to punch, however the koopa exhaled a burst of flames. Mario performed a back flip to dodge, he landed feet on the ground, his legs bent and one hand on the ground to balance. Mario ran up to the koopa, punched twice and kicked him. However the koopa's only response was to swat him away. Mario stumbled to the ground but recovered from the fall quickly. He figured now was the best time to use the item. He pulled out the yellow thunder bolt shaped item and held it above his head. The item glowed and all of a sudden a bolt of lightning struck the koopa. The koopa flinched as the electricity coursed over him. When the electricity was gone he roared.

"Go ahead and think you've won, but I'll be back" he said before running off.

Mario turned to where Peach was. She was still there. Then all of a sudden Bowser swooped down in his koopa clown car and snatched peach. Then he flew away.

"No, peach, I didn't think he'd be back so soon" Mario exclaimed.

Mario tried to pursue but he couldn't keep up. He was now in the middle of toad town. Just then a young female toad came running towards him. She had blue eyes and short brown hair that barely stuck out from under her mushroom hat. She was wearing a purple dress. She wasn't watching where she was going and crashed into Mario. Both of them fell down.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"I'm fine" she said getting up.

"You're not getting away" a magikoopa said.

He stopped running a few feet away from them and caught his breathe.

"Nobody gets away with spying on Bowser" he declared.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Mario told her.

He turned back towards the magikoopa. The magikoopa was pointing the wand at him. The magikoopa fired a magical attack composed of multi colored circles, squares, and triangles. Mario jumped into the air, dodging the magical attack. When he landed he ran at the magikoopa and grabbed hold of his wand. The magikoopa tried to pull his wand back, because his wand was the source of all his powers. However Mario's grip didn't loosen. The magikoopa pulled harder, straining his under worked mussels. Eventually the wand slid free from Mario's hand. Since the magikoopa was pulling as hard as he could, when Mario let go the wand escaped his grasp as well. The wand flew up into the air, spinning slightly then began to come back down. He tried to catch the wand but the wand fell through the gap between his hands. When the wand hit the ground the round crystal burst and a burst of magic was disbursed. The magikoopa was magically transformed into a goomba.

"No" he exclaimed as he ran away.

"You were spying on Bowser" Mario asked.

"Yes I have Mario, my name is Inventra" she said.

"What did you find out" Mario asked.

"Bowser is up to something, he plans to kidnap Peach, I came as fast as I could, is she safe" Inventra asked.

"Bowser kidnapped her" Mario sighed.

"Bowser said he wasn't going to be in dark land, you should get Luigi to help you track Bowser down" she said.

"he was kidnapped to" Mario said.

"Bowser has gone too far, I know, I'll come with you" Inventra said.

"okay, welcome to the party" Mario said.

"oh yeah, I'm on an adventure with Mario, how exciting" she exclaimed.

Just then a goomba approached them.

"can I come too" the goomba asked.

"for the tenth time, no winged boulder, you can't come" Mario exclaimed.

"nobody ever takes me along" he grumbled ashewalked away.

* * *

So this is my Mario fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this story and come back for more

-**chaos from the knight of doom.**


	2. Chapter 2 the quest begins

HELLO everybody and welcome back to who's Lenny. In the last chapter the princess was kidnapped. However with the help of a brainy young toad named Inventra Mario sets off to track Bowser down foil his plan and rescue the princess. But how can Mario do that if he doesn't know what Bowser is up to. And what of winged boulder…

**Review: top20fan13, **thanks and you should expect the unexpected, because in a fanfic anyone can show up, when you're talking acc characters.

**Disclaimer: I _don't _own Mario and the other stuff that isn't mine!**

On with the chapter

**Chapter 2**

**The quest begins**

"The first thing we should do is stock up on items" Inventra said.

"That's a great idea" Mario said.

They went to the store to buy some items. Once they got there they looked at the inventory. They currently had mushrooms, goomnuts, POW boxes, fire flowers, sleepy sheep, and a strange item. There was only one of the strange item.

"What's that" Mario asked.

"That's a shine ball, when thrown it emits a bright flash of light" the shopkeeper said.

"How much" Mario asked

"I'll sell it to you for ten coins" the shopkeeper said.

"Alright" Mario said as he paid for the item.

He also bought a couple mushrooms, a sleepy sheep and a fire flower. When they exited the shop they noticed winged boulder had followed them.

"Can I come" he pleaded.

"Well" Mario said.

"Winged boulder joined your party! Press down c to let him carry you over holes with his new wings and reach new areas. While in battle he can attack the enemies with dive bomb, and disorient them with berate!" winged boulder exclaimed.

"Winged boulder I didn't say yes yet, and those wings are made of cardboard" Mario exclaimed.

"I can come" the goomba exclaimed.

"No" Mario said.

"Aw man, you shouldn't tease me like that" the goomba said.

Just then they saw a strange individual wearing a cloak.

"Mario, I saw Bowser talking to him, we should follow him" Inventra said.

The two of them began to follow the mysterious clock, concealing someone inside. The strange individual was heading west towards goomba village. Apparently the strange individual knew he was being followed and started to run. The strange individual ran over the bridge and dropped something on the bridge as he did so. The devise beeped a couple times and exploded. The bridge snapped like a toothpick and the debris tumbled down into the gorge.

"no" Inventra exclaimed" I can't believe he got away"

"Who was that" Mario asked.

"That was Bowser's current assistant, Bowser hired him after he fired Kammy koopa" Inventra said.

"Do you know anything else about their plan" Mario asked.

"Not much, just about an important object being located in the dry dry desert, they also said a relic pinpointed the exact location, if your close" Inventra said.

"How do we find that" Mario asked.

"We don't need to, I didn't only spy, that's probably why I was found out" Inventra said.

She pulled out a red orb.

"I see, if we get them first, then they can't complete their plan" Mario said.

The two of them began to head towards the train station.

"You're my hero Mario, and I researched your many exploits" Inventra said.

"Really" he said.

"Yeah, I was wondering though, do you still have fire brand" she asked.

"I forgot about that" Mario said.

"That ability could really come in handy" she said.

Mario extended his hand and a small flame appeared.

"Yeah, I still have it" Mario said.

Before to long they were at the train station. However there was a large yellow block on the train tracks.

"This shouldn't be, wait a minute, maybe Bowser already knows that we're going this way" Inventra said.

"I recognize that block, I can break it with a hammer" Mario said.

"Really, there's a hammer shop in toad town" Inventra said.

So the two of them walked the couple blocks to the hammer shop. They walked inside and over to the counter.

"Do you have any hammers in stock" Mario asked.

"No, we're completely sold out of hammers" he told Mario.

"You're out of hammers, what happened to them all" Inventra asked.

"A group of koopa troopas needed them, they said something about dry dry desert" he said.

The two of them sighed as they went back outside. By chance there was a person with a large, long and thin handled hammer slung over her shoulder. She had black gloves that didn't cover the tips of her fingers. She had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, and short blue pants with a thick leather belt around her waist. She also wore leather boots and a tan-brown cloak that tied together near her collar, had slightly drooping sleeves and she had the hood down.

"Who are you" she let the hammer fall to the ground still holding the handle. It made a dissent noise and impact.

"What's that supposed to mean" she asked as though insulted.

"I just haven't seen you before, we could use your help" Mario said.

"You, need my help, I had no idea" she said cheerfully.

Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle a little now.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go" she said as she lifted her hammer in one hand almost effortlessly.

They led her to the train station and showed her the block. She stared at the block as though it were insignificant and not worth her time.

"Is this all" she asked.

Her blue eyes returned to the piercing blue they were a while ago.

"Yeah, we're on a quest to stop Bowser and we need to go to the desert" Mario said.

"How about this, I break the messily block and you let me come with you" she said.

"Sure, what's your name" Mario asked.

"My name is Hiita, you should remember it" she said.

Then she lightly tapped the block and it shattered. Since the block was destroyed the magic that created the block waned and the fragments disappeared.. Mario's mouth hang open in amazement.

"Thank you, you don't know how much we appreciate this, you can all ride free, the three of you" the conductor said.

Mario agreed and happily and they set off for the desert.

(((((((((((End Chappie)))))))))

That was chapter 2, the quest begins. As always please review and read the next chapter. A new acc, well I hope you liked her. Until next time

-chaos from the knight of doom


	3. Chapter 3 The trip to mount rugged

Welcome back to who's Lenny. Last time they met Hiita, a witty girl with a large hammer. After obliterating a block she called messily, Mario allowed her to come with him. What sort of trials will they have to endure from their enemies, and what kind of shenanigans will winged boulder pull. Read and find out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or anything else that isn't mine.**

**Review: top20 fan13, **yes it is a pity they won't be able to go to goomba village. And you are right more hard battles and funny happenings are on the way.

With all that said there's not much to do except start the chapter.

**Chapter 3**

**The trip to mount rugged**

All the passengers had boarded the train and the train was speeding down the tracks. They had a room with a bed and a TV. Inventra lay on the bed on her stomach jotting in a notepad. Hiita was sitting on one of the chairs by the table polishing her hammer with a handkerchief. Mario was watching the MKTV news to see if they knew anything about Bowser's plan.

"We got a lot of news today, but first our top story" the female anchor said.

"I didn't burn the toast this mourning" the male anchor exclaimed.

Both anchors were toads.

She bonked him on the head with her mic and said" the dreaded king of koopas has struck again and kidnapped our beloved princess"

"And my beloved co-anchor went on the scene earlier today to find out what went down, let's watch" he said.

Then the news switched to the pre-recorded footage.

"Can you please tell our viewers what happened" the anchor asked.

"Mario and Bowser had a fight, then after losing Bowser hops into his clown car, comes back and snatches peach" the toad exclaimed.

"Do you have any idea why he did this" she asked.

Mario leaned in closer.

"I have no idea, sometimes it seems like he kidnaps her for no reason" the toad said.

"There you have it, Bowser has kidnapped peach, but there is hope, Mario is already on his trail, we wish to the stars for Mario's victory over Bowser" she said.

Mario turned off the TV and sighed.

"It figures" Hiita said without looking up.

He turned towards her, she was smiling.

"You should expect it, be ready for it, he's determined, like a dream, a weird demented dream, but a dream none-the-less" Hiita said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Mario opened the door and a toad carrying a box walked in.

"I think this is for you" he said handing the box to Mario.

Mario closed the door and put the box on the table. Then all of a sudden winged boulder burst out of the box throwing two goomba size handfuls of confetti into the air.

"Dah, duh, duh, duh, you got the goomba, a helpful thing that will help you in your quest" he exclaimed.

"Winged boulder" Mario exclaimed.

"The one and only, you should let me help, I have made skills" winged boulder said.

"Skills, I doubt that little goomba" Hiita said.

"I am strong" the goomba growled.

She giggled and set the hammer down next to him.

"If you're so strong, then why don't you lift this hammer" she said.

"I'll show you" the goomba said.

The goomba got ready and pulled up on the hammer. When that didn't work he pushed and pulled on the hammer as hard as he could. Eventually he gave up. He couldn't do it.

"There's something wrong with the gravity" the goomba complained.

She chuckled and lifted the hammer single handedly.

"Your cheating" the goomba said.

"I hear they finished the tunnel through the mountains to the desert, and there's another station near dry dry outpost" Inventra said without looking up from her notepad.

"Really" Mario said.

Mario remembered Bombette had helped them make the tunnel. Maybe she would join him again. Just then the train screeched to a stop causing the goomba, Mario and Inventra to tumble to the ground. Hiita remained where she was as though nothing had happened. Mario and the others ran out into the corridor and down to the door. They went outside to see what had happened. The tracks farther ahead were blown apart. Now only a twisted wreak of steel and wood remained.

"Oh no, Bowser's assistant is still trying to stop us" Inventra said.

"He'll have to try harder than that" Hiita said.

The three of them walked along the train tracks until they reached the mountain.

"Maybe we should head through the tunnel" Hiita said.

"I think we should take the path over the mountain, if they get the train going again I don't want to be in the tunnel" Inventra said.

So they began to climb up the rugged mountain path.

"This mountain is the indigenous habitat of Monty moles, and clefts, we should be careful" Inventra said.

Hiita chuckled and said" I'm not scared"

"Nobody said you were" Inventra responded.

Just then a couple clefts came onto the path. Hiita charged at them and smashed one of them with the hammer. The creatures spiked stone body crumbled from the blow. She then swung the hammer at the other one sending the cleft tumbling into a stone wall.

"Who else wants some" she exclaimed.

The other clefts and Monty moles in the area shrank away from her in fear. Then they continued down the path. The elevation gradually increased until they reached the bridge.

"That's the nest of Buzzar, that bird might still work for Bowser" Inventra said.

However the nest was vacant. Then a female magikoopa flew into sight from behind the spire top nest.

"Kammy koopa, what's she doing here" Inventra exclaimed.

* * *

That was chapter three of who's Lenny. What does Kammy koopa want from our heroes? What else is Bowser up to? Is Bowser's assistant sill after them, read on to find out this and more, see you next chapter!

-chaos from the knight of doom.


	4. Chapter 4, Level 1: the desert ruin!

Welcome! Today I have another exciting installment of Who's Lenny ready. In the last episode, err… chapter, Hiita, Inventra, and Mario had arrived at mount rugged. However they discovered that Kammy koopa was waiting there! Is she friend or foe? You'll find out that and more in this chapter or latter. So if your questions, any that come up, aren't answered just ask about it in a review. Also I will be developing interesting plot points and what not. With all that said its time for…

**Review: top20fan13**, thanks for the great review, however they only blew up one bridge so far, and don't worry, he will be seen again, being Bowser's assistant and all, you are very funny and keep reading! I appreciate your reviews.

**Disclaimer: _I don't_ own Mario or any of the things in the story that aren't mine. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4**

**Level 1: the desert ruin!**

Kammy koopa cackled and looked down at the group in front of her.

"Who is that hag" Hiita said.

Then Kammy's jaw dropped and hung there.

"How dare you, I am the best and most beautiful magikoopa" she hissed.

"Then magikoopas must not be very pleasant looking, if you're the prettiest then I'd hate to see the ugliest" Hiita said without a tad of remorse in her voice.

"You little, my boss told me to stop you, but now it's personal" Kammy growled.

"But I thought you were fired, who hired you" Inventra asked.

She only growled. Then she extended her wand into the air and made a block appear. The block fell towards Hiita. However at the last moment she smashed the block with her hammer.

Hiita smiled and said" once feeble, always feeble"

Kammy growled angrily. Then she made a pile of blocks appear. After that she used a spell and the blocks became clefts.

"Attack" Kammy koopa ordered.

Then the clefts all charged at the three of them. Hiita went in front of the others and took out three clefts in a single swipe. However Kammy revived them one by one with a different spell.

"Try your best to distract the clefts, I'm going after Kammy" Hiita said.

She charged through the swarm of clefts, smashing her way through. Then she leapt into the air in an attempt to hit Kammy with her hammer. However Kammy flew a little higher up and the hammer missed her. When the hammer hit the ground shock waves shot out along the ground. This small quake damaged the horde of clefts and knocked her friends down. Kammy koopa had just shot the magical attack made of triangles, squares, and circles. Hiita deflected the attack back with her hammer. Then Kammy did the same with her wand. So the attack was sent back towards Hiita. She simply deflected the attack back. All eyes were now on the two of them. Each time the attack bounced off her wand it seemed to get stronger, and each time Hiita hit, the attack went faster. The attack bounced back and forth until Kammy swung to slow and the attack hit her. She was knocked from her broom and onto the ground. Hiita charged at Kammy with her hammer ready to strike. But at the last moment she teleported back onto her broom.

She growled and said" you may have won this time, but I'll be back"

Then she flew away.

"Do you know her" Inventra asked.

"Yes, the last time we fought I was victorious as well" Hiita said.

"Why did the two of you fight last time" Mario asked.

"Bowser tried to recruit me, thought a position of power would motivate me to join him" she growled.

"Oh look, the desert is in sight" Inventra said.

Just then winged boulder flouted next to them supported by three balloons.

"Wait up, I need to come, to do stuff" he said.

Mario and the others just ignored him as they climbed down to the desert below. As soon as they reached the desert the red orb sprang to life and a beam shot towards the horizon.

"The desert, Mario, we're going to fry here, I hate the desert" winged boulder said.

"We should be on the look out for bandits and pokies" Inventra said.

They followed the beam over the large expanse of sand.

"I should have brought some water, its times like this when I wish I still had FLUDD" Mario said wiping his brow of sweat.

"I can't take this" the goomba exclaimed.

Then he leapt up onto Inventra's shoulder and then wiggled up into her hat.

"Get out of there" she exclaimed.

"No way, its comfortable in here, is your hat air conditioned" winged boulder said.

She reached up into her hat and pulled him out. She dropped him in the sand and continued to follow the beam. They followed the beam for a while. Then they came to a pedestal poking out of the shifting sands. Inventra ran over to the pedestal and placed the orb atop the pedestal. The orb glowed briefly and then the ground began to shake. The sand swirled a bit and a ruin rose up from the sand. There were several pillars some of which were broken. There was a descent size structure with stairs that led deeper inside. The chamber was dark so Mario took an unlit torch from the wall and lit it with a small fireball. The room was pretty descent sized. There was a door on the other side of the room, but it was locked. There were also stairs that led to a higher floor.

"I won't let some stupid lock get in my way" Hiita said.

"Wait, this run isn't exactly stable, we should be careful while we're here" Inventra said.

"But it'll be so simple, smash the lock and… " Hiita began.

"Bring the place down on us" Inventra said.

"She's right" Mario said as he began climbing the stairs.

The door up here was barred. However there were indentations around the door and tiles scattered on the ground.

"I told you we should have smashed, it would have been better than wasting time on this" she sighed.

"Be a little more patient, I think I've got it, you put these tiles in those indentations" Inventra said.

One by one the group placed the tiles into the correct indentations. When the last one was placed the door opened. Then the three of them walked into the next room. This room was pretty large. There was an armored figure standing in the center of the room.

"Leave this to me" Hiita said.

She ran at the armor in the middle of the room and brought her hammer down on it. The armor moved and blocked with the sword it held. She swung at its head next but the armored thing ducked and struck back. Its blade grazed her side cutting a hole in her shirt. She winced in pain took a step back and tried to smash her foe over the head with her hammer again. This time however the armored one didn't block in time and the hammer struck hard against the shoulder plates, causing the metal to crack and bend. But she wasn't done yet. She swung again but this time the armored one blocked and knocked the hammer from her grasp. The armored one got ready to attack again but Hiita did nothing. Mario quickly charged at their foe, charging his firebrand as he did. Then he used the ability on the armored one. After a brief blaze within, the armor collapsed to the ground. A key lay amongst the now lifeless armor.

"Are you okay" Mario asked her.

"No, I failed, I should have won" Hiita said.

"Nobodies perfect" Inventra said.

"I should be, you probably don't like me anymore" Hiita said.

"Can't you please try again, we need you" Inventra said.

"Well I guess so" Hiita said picking up her dropped weapon.

Mario picked up the key and they went back down to the locked door. They opened the door and went to the next room. This room was a long corridor. The corridor sloped downward and there was a doorway at the other end. As soon as they were a couple feet into the room a large spiked ball fell from the ceiling behind them.

"Quick, run" Inventra exclaimed.

The spiked ball rolled down the passage after them. The spiked ball looked like it was gaining on them, but they reached the exit first. The spiked ball blocked the path so they had no choice but to press on. This next room had a bunch of sand. There were several rock platforms as well.

"I'm not sure, but I think that's quicksand" Inventra said" I think we should go across one at a time"

She leapt to the first platform then the second, slightly smaller one. Then she jumped to a larger one ran and jumped to another tiny one. She was now about halfway across. She then jumped to another and another. Then only one platform was between her and the other side. She jumped to the last one. When she landed she slipped almost falling into the sand. Then Inventra got up, brushed herself off and leapt to the other side.

"Come on Mario, you can do it" Inventra said.

He nodded and got ready to jump. He ran towards the edge and jumped. He leapt from one platform to the next without stopping. He quickly made it to the other side. He then waved to Hiita beckoning her to try. She seemed a little nervous. She tried to get a good running start and landed on the first platform. Then she leapt to the next and the next after that. Then she leapt to the next one. She almost fell but balanced herself. Then she jumped to the remaining two and to the other side. After that they went into the next room. This room was large and column shaped. At the bottom was a floor of spikes. There were stairs that circled around all the way to the top.

"This doesn't seem too hard" Hiita said.

"All we have to do is be careful" Inventra said.

So they started to climb the steps. When they were a few steps up they noticed the steps were beginning to crack and crumble.

"Quick, run" Hiita exclaimed.

The three of them ran the steps crumbling behind them. After a little while Inventra was beginning to run out of breathe from running so much. She almost tripped but Hiita picked her up and put her on her shoulders. Then Mario and Hiita ran as fast as they could. When they reached the top they saw the door was locked.

"Look under that mat" Inventra said pointing.

Mario did so and located the key. He put the key in and they were inside before that part of the floor crumbled. They walked a little farther into the large room, then Inventra jumped down off of Hiita. There was a low rumble and a crack ran across the middle of the room. Half of the room broke off and fell into the abyss. Mario was on that half but he grabbed the edge. Hiita let go of her hammer and helped Mario back up.

"That was a close one" Hiita said followed by a sigh of relief.

There were three passage ways. There was a symbol above each archway. The middle path bore a fire ball. The left one had a thunder bolt pictured. The last had a drop of water.

"Which do you think we should go down" Hiita said.

"Well, let's see, Mario has a fire power, maybe we should head down the path marked with the fireball" Inventra said.

"That does make some sense, your pretty smart" Hiita said.

"Oh, it's nothing, really" Inventra said blushing a bit.

The three of them went through the archway that Inventra had pointed out. The next room was slightly larger. There was another door, the symbols from before were around the door. One above, one to the left, and one to the right. In the middle of the room was a pile of bones, some of which were inside a red robe and under a red wizards cap. There was also a wand.

"I guess we're too late to fight him" Inventra said.

Then the bones swirled and lifted off the ground. They formed a skeletal magikoopa in a red robe clutching a wand.

"Well at least I showed up, I guess you don't care about my attendance" the bony magikoopa joked.

Hiita ran at the skeletal wizard and swung her hammer. Their foe sidestepped and poked her in the side with a bony finger. Before she turned to face the skeleton there were four of them. She was surrounded by them.

"You should go help her" Inventra told Mario.

He ran towards them but before he reached them she had swung her hammer in a circle around herself. Three of them were only illusions. The real one crashed into a wall and fell to the ground.

"I guess I'd better start getting serious" their foe said.

The bony magikoopa pointed his wand and shot a fire ball at Mario. Mario dodged the ball of flames and began making a fireball of his own. He winked at Hiita and threw the fireball towards her. She swung the hammer and the fireball hit the bony magikoopa. The flames scorched their foe but he wasn't finished yet. Then the magikoopa made three copies appear. All four of them got ready to shoot fireballs.

"Okay, when the fireball gets close, Mario I want you to shoot a fireball there and Hiita to hit that ones fire ball" Inventra said pointing at one of them.

They did as she said. Mario charged his fire ball and Hiita got ready. Mario threw the fireball and it got absorbed into the foes fireball. Hiita hit this fireball and sent it back at the one Inventra pointed out. The attack hit the right one and reduced him to ashes. Inventra ran over to him and grabbed his wand. The fire symbol by the door had lit up.

"Apparently we have to fight two other things" Inventra said.

They went back to the previous room and into the one marked by the thunderbolt. Inside was another one, but this one had a yellow robe. Inventra immediately shot a fireball with the wand she had picked up. The bony magikoopa accidentally dropped the wand and the yellow crystal shattered. After that he collapsed to the ground. Hiita frowned.

"That went too quickly" she sighed.

So, now that that was done, they went to the third room. Inside was a small bluish blob.

"Is this a joke, this'll be easy" Hiita said.

She approached the blob and then it began to morph. The strange blob changed into Hiita. The strange thing twirled the hammer and grinned. The imposter's body was still blue but the hammer looked authentic.

"You're a pale imitation, your going down" Hiita exclaimed.

She charged at her foe and swung the hammer. The fake blocked with her hammer keeping their weapons locked in pace for a few seconds. As the two of them pulled their weapons back Hiita threw a punch. The punch was going to hit her foe square in the chest. The goo simply parted and her hand went through the hole. She pulled her hand back before the goo sealed back up.

"What is this thing" Hiita exclaimed.

"Sorry, I've never seen one of those before" Inventra said.

The thing attacked Hiita but she quickly dodged. Before the thing could even lift the hammer she clobbered it with her hammer. The thing splattered sending goo everywhere. The weapon melted back into goo as well.

"Brawn beats all" Hiita said with a grin.

"Not really, knowledge is power" Inventra said.

Hiita growled.

"Power wins battles" Hiita said.

"Strategy is key to victory" Inventra persisted.

"What do you think Mario" Hiita said.

"They're both good" he said trying to end the argument.

"But one of them has to be better" Hiita said.

"Mario said both are good, maybe they're equal" Inventra said.

"No way, power is way better than strategy or knowledge" Hiita said emphasizing 'way'.

Inventra growled and said "your way to stubborn, we should just agree to disagree"

"fine with me" Hiita grumbled" even though I was right"

Just then she heard something and turned around. Now instead of one imposter there were three. One of each of them.

"What, I see you want more beat down" Hiita exclaimed.

She ran at them smashed the Mario and Inventra blobs and ran towards her double. Right before she reached her double she sidestepped and clobbered her. Her double splattered just like before. They got back up more numerous but she refused to give in.

"Hiita, this isn't working, we need to discover their weakness" Inventra exclaimed.

However she didn't seem to be listening. Before long they were surrounded by blue imposters.

"Maybe this isn't working" Hiita said.

"I sure hope this works" Inventra said.

She pointed the wand and fired a fireball. The attack hit one of the blobs and it dissolved away to nothing. However before she could shoot another fireball the wand was knocked from her hand by a Hiita look alike. The wand shattered on the ground magically producing a huge fire ball. This wiped out a large number of the blobs.

"Mario, it's all up to you" Inventra said.

He handed her the torch and ran towards their foes.

"Fire" he exclaimed.

Then he charged a fireball and shot it at an imposter of him. Then he evaded a punch from another Mario look alike and flamed a blue Inventra. Two Mario imposters ran at him. One on his left and the other on his right. At the last moment he jumped up and the two imposters flamed each other. Mario pulled out a fire flower and gave it to Inventra. Then he scorched a blue Hiita. Inventra approached a group of them and attacked. She held the fire flower in front of her and blew. The petals flew off and ignited as they flew towards the imposters. The flames eliminated the remaining blobs.

"Was that long enough" Inventra said.

Then she saw the broken wand on the ground.

"I just remembered, those were element koopas, the long ago equivalent of magikoopas" Inventra said.

"What's the difference" Hiita said.

"Element koopas specialize in an element magic, instead of the frivolous spells magikoopas use" Inventra said.

"That doesn't make sense, why wouldn't the magikoopas remember how to use element powers" Hiita said.

"That knowledge was lost in the sands of time, however there are rumors of a clan that still knows the ancient ways" Inventra said.

"Well whatever, lets just go see if that door is open yet" Hiita said.

The three of them went back to the other room. All three symbols had lit up. The doors were also open.

"Come on, lets go, this might be the final room" Hiita exclaimed.

They walked into the next room and the door slammed shut behind them. A large serpent like dragon stood before them. The dragon had four stout legs and a long tail with a flame at the end and a flaming mane. At first glance Hiita ran at the new creature. However she had to evade a stream of flames before she could strike. The dragon tried to stomp on her but she dove out of the way.

"Hey Mario I have an idea" Hiita said running over to Mario.

She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. She picked him up in her free hand and threw Mario into the air towards the dragon. Then she began to run towards the dragon. Their foe hesitated not knowing who to attack. In other words just how she planned it. She hit the dragons head up with her hammer. Then Mario stomped on the dragons head. When the head was shot back down Hiita hit the dragon again. The dragon roared and shot flames at her. She defended with the hammer so the flames wouldn't hit her or Mario who had landed next to her after bouncing off the dragons head.

"Ready for another one" she asked Mario.

His eager grin said it all. This time she picked up and hurled Mario and then her hammer as well. Mario grabbed a hold of the hammer and brought it down hard on the dragons head, delivering a punishing blow. The dragon roared and let loose a stream of flames. Mario abandoned the hammer and dodged the blaze. Hiita ran and re-claimed her hammer. The dragon tried to stomp on her but she blocked with her hammer. She hit the dragon's foot out of the way and whacked the dragons face. Just then Mario jumped towards the dragon and punched downward. After that the dragon collapsed to the ground.

"Take that you behemoth" Inventra said.

**End chapter!**

**Now that they made it through the ruins they will be able to unwind a little more of this puzzle. They defeated the boss but what was it guarding.**

For that and much more come back to read the next chapter. Until than so long good bye and don't let the evil lawyer vampires get you.

-chaos from the knight of doom.


	5. Chapter 5 A good hearted koopa

Hello and welcome, I have a lot in this chapter of who's Lenny. If you like cameo appearances by Mario characters and villains as well as new characters you'll love this chapter. Last episode Mario's party defeated a dragon boss and were about to find out more about what their nemesis Bowser was planning. But before that it's time for…

**Review: top20fan13, **thanks for the awesome reviews, and no it's not a picture of Amy silly, read on and you will see the plot unravel more and more, I'll try not to make it to complicated. Lol, though that may be hard.

**Disclaimer: to all the evil vampire lawyers, I don't own Mario or anything that isn't mine, sink your teeth into that one.**

**Chapter 5**

**A good hearted koopa **

Now that the dragon was defeated they went through the doorway to the next room. Inside was a pedestal with a crystal object. This one was star shaped. Mario picked it up and held it above his head.

"What was that about" Hiita asked.

"I'm not sure, I just felt like doing that" Mario said as he put the object in his pocket.

There was also a shelf on the far wall with writing above it. There was a small round stone on the shelf.

"Let's see, I think I can translate the text" Inventra said.

She took out a small device and scanned across the words. Soon words appeared on the screen.

"With crystal star as your guide you must journey to the land of shadow to find the next of eight keys to the door of ages" Inventra read.

"Door of ages, what's that" Hiita asked.

"Wait a minute, I remember now, the door of ages is supposed to contain an ancient power, that stone is probably the first key" Inventra said.

Mario nodded and put it in his pocket as well.

"Now how are we going to get out of here" Hiita asked.

"Look over here, there are some steps here" Inventra pointed out.

So the three of them climbed them and walked down the long passageway, however they came to a dead end.

"Stupid wall" Hiita growled.

Then she whacked the wall with her hammer. The wall shattered revealing another room

"Hey, this looks familiar… I know this is dry dry ruins" Mario said.

"Really, that gives me an idea, are those pipes to the sewer still in all the towns" Inventra asked.

"Yes, there's one in dry dry outpost" Mario said.

So they climbed the steps and went down the corridor to the entrance. When they got outside they saw winged boulder was there.

"Wow what are the odds, I got lost, found an oasis then I got lost again and now I'm here" he said.

"What do you want" Hiita asked him.

"I'm coming with you dudes, want a lemon" the goomba said.

"No" Hiita said.

"I guess you don't like lemons how about a lime" the goomba said.

"I meant you can't come" Hiita said plainly.

"Stupid lemon, this is all your fault" he exclaimed.

The three of them began to leave and the goomba followed close behind. After a long walk they reached the outpost. They walked to the pipe and all four of them jumped in. they emerged in the sewer.

"This place is disgusting" Hiita grumbled.

They walked to the place where the pipe to toad town was. Mario tried to use the pipe but it didn't work.

"Oh no, I think this pipe is broken, and the bridge leading to toad town was destroyed" Mario said.

The goomba's eyes opened wide.

"Then I know what we must do, to goomba village" winged boulder exclaimed.

He then ran and jumped into a pipe.

"No, we need to go to koopa village" Inventra said.

So they hopped into the correct pipe and came out the other end in koopa village.

"Mario is that you" someone said.

"Hello Kooper, how are you" Mario asked.

"Great Mario, I saw the news, give Bowser a beat down for me" he said.

"We will, what have you been up to lately" Mario asked.

"I've been helping Kolraldo, we're about to set off on a trip" Kooper said.

"See you latter Mario" Kooper said.

Then they began to head towards pleasant path. They climbed up the stairs and headed towards toad town. When they were almost there a little dude in an eggshell hopped out of the bushes.

"Ha, I found you Mario, and now I will defeat you" he said.

"Hey look its eggbert, how cute" Hiita chuckled.

"My name is junior troopa, remember it and tremble" he growled.

"Mario, I bet we should team up against this weakling" Hiita said.

"You'll regret saying that" he said and charged at Hiita.

Junior troopa jumped towards her but she swung her hammer. He hid in his shell right before impact. He collided with a tree and fell to the ground.

"Okay, try this" he exclaimed.

Sprouted bat wings and a spike on his head.

"Go get him Mario" Hiita said.

Mario ran at him charging up his firebrand, however his foe flew way up out of the way of the attack. Then he swooped down and struck Mario.

"Are you okay Mario" Hiita asked.

He nodded yes.

"Great because I know what to do" Hiita said.

Then she whispered her plan in his ear. Mario picked her up, spun her around and tossed her at their foe. The hammer hit when she swung and their foe collided with the ground. Hiita landed lightly a few feet from him hammer in hand.

"this won't do" he exclaimed.

The spike and the wings disappeared and he pulled out a wand.

"There won't be any of that" Hiita exclaimed.

She ran at him, however he shot a magical blast at her. She was knocked backward onto the ground, however she was quickly back on her feet. Junior troopa quickly launched a bolt of lightning that struck from above. The lightning hit her and she screeched. The hammer was instinctively thrown from her hand. Then she collapsed to the ground.

"Hiita" Inventra exclaimed.

"Ha, take that" junior troopa said distracted by his victory over Hiita.

Mario had ran over to him and forcefully shoved a flaming palm towards him. The attack hit and junior troopa skid across the ground. The attacks overwhelmed him and he fainted. Inventra and Mario ran over to Hiita's side.

"Wake up, you have to" Inventra exclaimed worriedly.

She groaned and struggled to her feet.

"I'm fine, I should be, I can take it" she said wearily.

She stretched a little and picked up her hammer, then they walked towards toad town.

"Mario come quick, you've got to see this" a toad said.

They followed the toad farther into toad town. A space craft had crashed in town. The pipe to the toad town tunnels had been struck when the ship crashed. The ships hatch swung open on its hinges and then fell to the ground.

A female koopa climbed out of her shattered space ship and looked at it to assess the damage.

"Oh great, this looks like it'll take about two to three days to fix" she complained.

"Are you all right" Inventra asked.

"Yes, I ducked into my shell, it absorbed all of the damage, sadly I slammed into my navigational system and it's completely destroyed" she replied.

"You don't work for Bowser, do you" Mario asked.

"Who's Bowser, I never heard of him" she replied.

"Where are you from, this ship is fascinating" Inventra said.

"The home planet of the koopas" she replied.

"Are you trying to say that Bowser is from outer space" Inventra exclaimed.

"Well if he's a koopa he probably came from the same place I did, we've had spaceship technology for many years now" she replied.

"Really, maybe we should compare notes, maybe even work together" Inventra said.

She went into her ship to get some notes. However she came out quickly and told them to get away from the ship.

"Why, is it gonna explode" Hiita said sarcastically.

"Yes, some of my chemicals got mixed together and a chain reaction has began" she exclaimed.

"What" Hiita asked.

"The ship will explode in about ten seconds" she replied.

Then they ran away from the ship. The whole thing exploded in a massive explosion. They were knocked to the ground by the force of the blast.

"So much for fixing it now" the koopa commented.

"How, it was a junk pile meant for the dump" Hiita said plainly.

"Salvage all useable parts, replace the broken ones and then rebuild, it's quite easy if you know how to make a space ship" she explained.

"Well I know how to smash a spaceship so don't start anything" Hiita growled.

"Your threat makes no sense, are you boasting you can smash things because I don't really see how that is relevant to this situation" the koopa stated.

"Grr, shut up, what do you know" Hiita snapped.

She pounded the ground with her hammer in frustration.

"Well I know how to invent things, build space ships, and I'm also a pretty good cook" the koopa replied.

"Now you're just showing off, well at least I'm a better fighter than you" she said bitterly.

"You're right, anyways this notebook contains some of my notes, you can look it over if you want to" the koopa said before handing Inventra the notebook.

"Thanks, you can look at mine too" Inventra said taking it out from under her mushroom hat.

After reading over her notes she said "you have some nice stuff here"

"Thanks, your notes are great too" Inventra said.

"Enough dawdling, don't we have to find the next thing and whatnot" Hiita said.

"Oh, am I slowing you down, sorry about that" she replied.

"No, its all right, you can come if you want" Mario said.

"And we should rest before heading to dark land, there's bound to be enemies all around" Inventra said.

"Really, I can, what are you doing" she asked.

"It's a little complicated, Bowser kidnapped peach as part of one of his plans, now we have to get the rest of the eight keys to the door of ages" Inventra explained.

"I'll help, it sounds like fun, oh, if you were wondering my name is Sara" she told them.

"Hiita, don't forget it" she told her.

"Is she always this grouchy or are you just having a bad day" Sara asked.

"I just hate it when people forget my name, it makes me furious" she growled.

"Don't worry, I don't forget names, so what's yours" she asked Mario.

"I'm Mario" he replied.

"And I'm Inventra" she said.

"So how long have the three of you known each other" Sara asked.

"Well actually not that long, but we should find a place to stay for the night" Inventra said.

"Sorry, I tend to talk too much, I like to talk to people and I get a little carried away sometimes" Sara commented.

"Its alright, well we should get to the inn now" Mario said.

(((((((((((((((((((End Chappie))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I hope you liked it, and in case your wondering Sara is the big kind of koopa like Bowser(and yes she does have flame breathe and spikes) will she be helpful, what will Bowser do next, and will the blast magician appear to cause more trouble read next chapter to find out.

-chaos from the knight of doom.


	6. Chapter 6 shroud of darkness

hello and welcome back to my story. last chapter Sara joined the group. how will sara help and who else will they meet, well ou'll have to read to find out.

**i don't own mario or anything else that isn't mine.**

**Chapter six**

**Shroud of darkness**

Bowser was pacing in well furnished throne room. He was awaiting the update on what Mario was up to. Finally the door swung open and a Magikoopa strode in.

"well, what did you find," Bowser asked.

"well," he began reluctantly.

"out with it already," he roared.

"it appears that toad gave the tracking item to Mario," he explained.

"how hard is it to stop one little toad, please tell me you have some sort of plan that will prevent them from getting the first key," Bowser growled.

"unfortunately they already have it," he said slowly.

"what, are you even trying," Bowser exclaimed.

The Magikoopa flinched.

"don't worry, they only have one key, and besides I have a plan," a cloaked individual commented.

"very good, at least I can rely on someone," Bowser stated.

"oh, and one more thing, I'd like to introduce you to our newest uh, recruit," he told him.

He looked over at the figure partially concealed by shadow.

"make sure to get rid of Mario, he's no good, he's up to something and I want him stopped." he told the figure.

"I'll do what I can," the figure replied and began to leave.

"our sources say they are on their way to dark land now," the Magikoopa told him.

"well, he'll be in for a surprise then, oh, and by the way, the princess has been rather quiet lately," Bowser commented.

"what do you mean," the cloaked figure inquired.

"well normally, she'd tell me how Mario is going to stop me, then I tell her how I'm ready for him this time, and that he stands no chance," Bowser replied.

"uh, but don't you usually give away part of your plan," he sighed.

"oh, yeah I guess you have a point," Bowser commented.

* * *

The group had just arrived in goomba village. They had stopped by Merlin's house only to find that he and his family where elsewhere on a trip. However a mysterious wizard was there. 

"what do you think he meant by the door can only be found every millennia, what, does it just disappear or something," Hiita commented.

"possibly, but the fact you need a pure voice too, well that explains why he kidnapped the princess," Inventra commented.

"yeah, but even he doesn't know what lies behind the door," Sara added.

"wow, I knew we had to come this way," Winged boulder commented.

"who are you, my name is Sara, are you part of the group, because your adorable," she commented.

"stop the cutesy stuff, I can't stand it," he growled.

"no, he's not in our group, he insists on following us everywhere," Mario replied.

"but you're such a cute little ball of fluff," she commented patting him on the head.

"I said stop, I'm not a plush toy, you can look at my handsomeness, but don't touch," Winged boulder commented.

"well we have important work to do, see you latter little fluff ball," Sara stated waving.

"my names winged boulder, but I understand, you can't resist my charm," Winged boulder commented.

The group walked a little while down the path east of goomba village and then began to head north. In the distance the border of dark land loomed before them. A shroud of darkness hung above the koopa kings land.

"now that's just weird," Sara commented.

"you get used to it," Mario replied.

They careful advanced through the darkened kingdom, making sure not to be spotted by the long processions of tanks that patrolled the land.

Suddenly a large creature landed in front of them. The creature had large leathery wings, purple hair, antennae, claws, a tail and a massive body. The creature was a bit taller than Hiita.

"my name is Gorma, and I'm here to crush Mario on behalf of Bowser," she commented.

"my name is Sara, though don't you think you should wait until after the introductions to make your threats," trying to hide her nervousness.

"I don't make threats," Gorma replied.

She pointed up, traced her finger forward then down. A bolt of lightning followed the path and struck Mario, who hadn't seen it coming.

"Mario," Sara exclaimed.

"wait a minute, you can control the weather," Sara gasped.

Hiita was already helping Mario back up.

"sure I do," she said sarcastically.

Mario and Hiita were about to team up and attack her when she attacked them first with a stream of flames from her jowls. The two of them evaded jumping in different directions, however the flames almost hit Inventra. Hiita charged at Gorma, but she flew into the air to evade. She followed up by striking the ground as she landed knocked them all down.

"you're very strong, but why work for this Bowser guy," Sara inquired as she stood.

"at least this time I'll get some recognition, he says that Mario is some kind of villain he's been battling for years," Gorma exclaimed.

She pointed and fired a beam of ice at Mario. He used his fire brand to cancel it out.

"Mario's no villain, but what does she mean by this time," Sara asked.

"you see, when a certain kind of fairy goes bad they began to transform into a dragon, in rare cases they realize what they're doing is wrong, and stop doing bad things, but at that point are already partially a dragon, they're called fragons," Inventra explained.

"when I was a fairy my good deeds went unnoticed, but not this time," she exclaimed before exhaling more flames.

"well attacking us is nowhere near to being a good deed, we're on an important quest," Sara replied.

"yeah, I know what you're doing, you seek to take over the world," she roared.

"no way, we're trying to stop Bowser, he kidnapped the princess," Mario exclaimed.

"lies," she roared.

Mario ran as she chased after him.

"wait, here, I'll give you the only key we have so far," Mario told her.

"what," she commented.

"what are you doing Mario, don't do it," Inventra exclaimed.

"well if I was a big bad villain would I really hand you the thing I needed to get my hands on the power behind the door, we're not lying," he told her.

"yeah, that makes sense, so that ugly lizard guy was lying that whole time, him and his assistant," she growled.

Mario nodded.

"oh, he is so gonna get it now, sorry about attacking you, if you want I could tag along," Gorma suggested.

"great, so do you know if Bowser is still in dark land," Mario inquired.

"nope, not anymore, his assistant said they were going to their secret fort for final preparations," Gorma explained.

Suddenly a beam of light shot out from Mario's pocket.

"this leads us to the spot," Mario exclaimed.

"wow, it uses magic right, so cool," Sara commented.

They walked for a little while and soon located the pedestal, which was on a island surrounded by lava.

"time for me to help out," Gorma commented.

She carried each of them across on at a time.

"thanks for the ride," Sara commented.

Mario placed the star on the pedestal and took a step back. The ground began to rumble and the lava cooled. Soon the building rose from the ground. The doors slowly creaked open.

"this sure is a mysterious world," Sara commented.

Just before they went inside someone grabbed Inventra from behind, his hand over her mouth.

"hold it right there, let our friend go this instant," Sara exclaimed.

The others turned to see what was happening.

"I came prepare," he commented.

He whistled and on cue a group of magikoopas, koopatrols, hammer bros, and a couple of goomba came into view.

"attack," he exclaimed.

"you take care of them, I'll try to save Inventra," Sara commented.

He pointed at Sara and a koopatrol charged at her.

"you're supposed to find the others," Sara growled.

The man began to sneak away while he attacked her.

"don't say I didn't warn you," Sara commented.

She went in her shell and slid towards her target. The koopatrol grabbed onto her shell and held her there. She poked her head out and bit his leg, but his armor protected him. Meanwhile Hiita was clobbering several koopatrols with her hammer. Mario had just stomped the two goombas and Gorma had electrocuted some of the koopatrols. A lot of them were ganging up on Hiita. When they surrounded her she swung her hammer around herself sending them flying. Some of them got up and came back for more.

"you're supposed to stay down," she growled.

She swung at one of the hammer bros but got hit by a magical attack from behind. her hammer went flying and hit the magikoopa in the face. She growled and punched a nearby koopatrol denting and cracking his armor. Gorma flew by and lifted her onto her back.

"here, you dropped this," Gorma said handing Hiita her hammer.

Then the two of them proceeded to fly by flaming and bashing the remaining troops.

"well, that wasn't very good for my first battle, I'll try to do better next time," Sara commented.

"that was pathetic, what were you thinking, me and Gorma did all the work," Hiita growled.

"I guess I really wasn't thinking, silly me," Sara commented.

"well maybe you should, you'll probably do way better if you do," Hiita told her.

"where's Inventra," Mario asked.

"somebody captured her during the fight, I tried to stop him but he got away," she sighed.

"where do you think he went," Hiita inquired.

"he took her inside," Sara replied.

"he's after the key, we have to stop him," Mario commented.

As soon as they entered they noticed that the other side of the room had been blown away, nothing but a gaping jagged singed hole remained.

"they must not have had the key," Sara stated.

They went through the hole and the hall that followed. There were scorch marks everywhere. There were also piles of ash lying on the floor.

"this guy is nuts, if he overdoes it enough this place is going to collapse," she commented.

"obviously this weirdo is bomb crazy," Hiita commented.

The next room they entered had a large vaulted ceiling, and was round. The door slammed shut and a ton of dry bones swarmed into the room from another doorway. Sara grabbed a dry bone and threw it at another causing both to collapse into a heap of bones.

"is that any better," she asked.

The bones rose into the air and slowly reformed the two dry bones.

"no, you need to flame them," Mario commented striking with fire brand.

Gorma exhaled an inferno incinerated a few more of them. Sara got the picture and began to flame them as well. Hiita not having fire powers was simply smacking their skulls across the room for fun. It wasn't long before they had defeated the entire horde.

"wow, I'm not to bad at this," Sara commented.

The room began to shake and a noise sounded from above.

"okay, what was that," Sara asked.

A massive dry bone landed before them and bellowed loudly.

"look at the size of that fossil," Hiita commented.

"well it is a dry bone it probably has the same weakness," Sara commented as she ran towards the massive skeleton.

She began to flame the dry bone but the foe swatted her away. Her flames didn't seem to have much effect though.

"wait shouldn't that have worked," Hiita demanded.

Mario leapt back dodging the dry bones swipe tossing a fireball as he did so.

However it to didn't really do anything.

"I think I may know, it's about the same concept as how stalactites are formed," Sara explained.

"huh, what are you talking about, what dose a stalactite have to do with a giant dry bone," Hiita growled.

"right now everything, you see they get built up…," Sara was beginning to explain.

"boring, can you get to the point already," she said dodging an attack herself.

"well in the same sort of way a layer of rock has formed over the bone thus protecting it from our flames," Sara concluded.

"it resists flames, why couldn't you just say so," Hiita exclaimed.

"but if it resists flames then what do we to it," Gorma growled.

She traced her finger along the familiar path and the lightning bolt shot down at their enemy. The hulking collecting of bones sparked then was on the move once more.

"what now, that was my strongest attack," she growled.

"well, I suppose the stone shell could be weakened or even destroyed by a strong enough impact," Sara suggested.

"A powerful impact, I've got that covered," Hiita commented.

She ran at the dry bone which swung at her. She defended and locked her weapon with its bony hand. She bat the hand aside suddenly cracking the shell on its fingers slightly and leapt forward to strike it's head. The dry bone however leapt back and the only thing she struck was the ground.

"it's too fast," she growled.

"do you think stunning it will work," Gorma suggested.

"maybe, but I have a better idea," Hiita replied.

"Sara, go inside your shell," she told her.

Sara went in side her shell and Hiita lifted her hammer. She smacked Sara's shell sending it sliding across the floor towards the dry bones. The dry bones however caught the shell, stopping the attack.

"uh, I don't think it worked," Sara commented as she shell slide back.

"well, it still can, Gorma do your thing, and you go back in your shell," Hiita told them.

She began to trace the path of her attack. The dry bone leapt back in an attempt to avoid it this time, however Gorma knew it would so she had purposely lengthened the path of her attack and it struck on target. Hiita smacked Sara's shell across the room at the immobilized dry bone, knocking its feet out from under it. The dry bones fell flat on it's face. Hiita ran over to their foe and whacked its head with her hammer causing a few cracks in it's stone shell. After being struck the dry bones cried out and leapt back to it's feet. The dry bone swung rapidly with its hands and sent Hiita flying back by the others. The dry bone roared and then began to come towards them hands flailing.

"one more time," Hiita suggested.

"yeah," Mario agreed.

Gorma shot the lightning at the dry bone who was unable to avoid it this time, and Hiita pounded Sara at the dry bones feet once more toppling the towering skeleton. Hiita hit the dry bones one the head once more stone fragments flying everywhere. A spot on it's head was now reveled and vulnerable. The dry bone roared once more steam pouring from its nostrils.

"oh boy, now it's mad," Sara commented.

The dry bones began to stomp toward them, shaking the room as it did so, intend on squashing them under foot.

Mario, Sara, and Hiita fled from the massive dry bone as it chased them around the room. Gorma however took to the air. She flew in front of the dry bone and exhaled a stream of flames. The dry bone however blocked with its hands.

"shoot, it's hands are still invulnerable to fire," she growled.

The dry bone struck her with its hand knocking her to the ground. Then the dry bone lifted its foot and placed it on top of Gorma pinning her in place.

"Gorma," Hiita exclaimed.

Mario began shooting a volley of fire balls at the weak point. The first couple got through, but then the dry bone began to start blocking with it's hands. Mario shot more and more fire balls some of them getting through. Eventually the dry bone screeched. The dry bones weak point was beginning to get scorched. The dry bones ducked into it's shell.

"thanks Mario," Gorma said slowly getting back up.

The dry bone's shell began to spin and slide around the room bouncing off the walls. The dry bone's shell struck Mario and Hiita as it ricocheted about the room.

"now what, do you have another brilliant answer," Hiita asked Sara.

"uh, I would say we'd be able to hit the vulnerable point by sending fire into it's shell, but that would be near impossible while it's spinning." she replied.

Gorma was preparing to strike with her lightning attack.

"oh, I'd also like to mention electricity has little effect on koopa shells," she told her.

"then what should we do, just stand here while you think," Hiita said barely dodging the shell.

Gorma flew up into the air to dodge as the shell sped towards her.

"well I've got a great idea, Sara, do you know the ground pound," Gorma inquired.

"the wha…," she said getting cut off because she had been hit by the shell.

"Mario knows the ground pound for sure, why don't you have him do it," Hiita inquired.

"because, he may be able, but we need a ground pound with lots of force behind it, and besides if Bowser can ground pound so can she," Gorma replied.

"don't worry, I'll tell her everything she needs to know," Mario said walking over to her.

He whispered something in her ear and she nodded now and then.

"sure, that sounds easier then I thought," Sara commented.

"okay, now get ready," Gorma said lifting her into the air.

"now, when I drop you, ground pound, got it," Gorma told her.

"got it," she replied.

Gorma watched the dry bone bounce around the room, and then she released. Sara put all her weight into it striking the dry bone with all her weight. The dry bone stopped spinning and the head popped out a little dazed. Gorma landed in front of the dry bone and flamed the spot. The dry bone shrieked as it began to burn up. Slowly all of it's bones were reduced to ash, pieces of its shattered shell scattering across the room.

"we won, though I am curious as to how that other guy got past this room," Sara commented.

She looked around the room a bit.

"so now what, should we go back the way we came," Sara inquired.

"I say we go this way, there's probably a passage or something," Hiita said going into the room the dry bones came from.

She ran ahead into the room but then suddenly she cried out. When the others got there she was nowhere to be seen. Sara slowly looked about the room.

"what's going on, do you think he was here, did he get her too," Gorma commented.

"I really don't think that's what happened," Sara commented.

"and how do you know that," Gorma asked her.

"I just happened to notice these lines in the dust on the floor." she answered.

"lines in the dust, what about them," Mario inquired.

"well, it suggests that there's a trap door here, it probably leads to a cell," Sara told them.

"yeah, it would be best to backtrack and try to find the path that that guy took," Mario commented.

"yeah, he probably didn't come this way, the trail of explosions stopped outside," Sara commented.

"yeah, and Hiita's a tough cookie, she'll be fine," Gorma added.

The group went back to the hallway the door now unlocked. The three of them began to search the walls, for any kind of hidden switch or mechanism that might open a new path.

"this is such a waste of time," Gorma growled as she punched the wall.

The brick slid into the wall and slowly the wall slide aside. The passage within was scared by explosions.

"you found it way to go, that was clever," Mario told her.

"or maybe very clever of Inventra's kidnapper," Sara commented.

"what do you mean, how's he clever," Gorma inquired.

"well, he didn't even try to enter that room, and he chose this hall ant not the others earlier, is it luck, or do you suppose it's something more," Sara replied.

"you have a point, it's as though the kidnapper knows the layout of this place," Mario considered.

"it's quite possible he has a map, so we have no time to lose," Sara commented.

Mario shook his head in agreement. The group ran down the hall and the stairs that followed. The following room had spikes in the floor and ceiling. Some of the spikes were damaged or destroyed by explosions.

"it's safe to say he's been here," Sara commented.

Mario jumped over and dodged the spikes carefully, following the path. Soon he was on the other side. Gorma simply flew across the room. Sara quickly followed. On the other end there were three rooms and no blast marks. A door on the right and left walls and one before them.

"so miss smarty pants, which one," Gorma inquired.

"I really don't know," Sara replied.

"why don't we try this one," Mario suggested.

There was a hallway and another large room. There was a green medallion atop a pedestal in the center of the room.

"this looks important," Sara commented as she grabbed the medallion.

The door slammed shut and the statue behind the pedestal came to life.

"sorry, here have t back," she commented putting the medallion back where she had found it.

"you cannot escape you're destined trashing," the statue boomed as it drew a stone sword.

"how should I fight this thing," Sara asked nervously.

"well with that sword of his close combat seems like a bad choice, I've got an idea," Gorma commented.

"Dose this attack involve me," Sara inquired.

"of course," she commented as she grabbed her by the tail and began to spin her.

"what are you doing," Sara asked.

"simple when I throw you, go into your shell, it'll do a ton of damage," she explained.

"okay, I'm ready," Sara answered.

She hurled her at the enemy, and Sara went inside her shell, however the attack was off by a little and she crashed into the wall.

"whoops," Gorma chuckled.

The golem began to swing its sword at her.

"quick, shell slide away," Gorma called out.

She quickly slid away from the golem just barely avoiding the sword as she did.

"Sara, we can't try again if your on the other side of the room," Gorma exclaimed.

"sorry, about that," she said before shell sliding back by them. The golem however was attacking again, another slash aimed at Sara. She flinched not knowing what else to do. Gorma quickly stepped in front of her and caught the sword with her hands. Meanwhile Sara moved away from the two of them. Gorma let go of the sword. She leapt back and then forward and punched the golem in the face. The golem staggered back and growled. Gorma picked Sara up again and hurled her at the stone beast. She went in her shell and the golem tried to defend with it's sword. However she shattered the sword and the golem upon impact.

"wow, that was surprisingly easy, Gorma, you're hands, you're injured" Sara commented.

"that's okay, I'm fine," she replied.

"no, it's alright, I have a first aid kit right here," she said as she proceeded to bandage Gorma's hands.

They went back to the previous room and chose another door to go through. There was another hall and a similar room. This pendant was red.

"so, I'm guessing we have to fight this one too," Sara commented slowly taking the medallion.

The door closed and the golem awakened, this one wielding an axe.

The golem ran at them and got ready to swing.

"I've got a new idea," Gorma commented.

She concentrated and thrust her finger forward shooting a beam of ice. The statue shortly froze over.

"okay, now ground pound it Sara," she told her.

Sara jumped up and came down on the statue hard shattering it.

"that was actually kind of fun," Sara commented.

Soon they were in the last of the three rooms.

"if we fight another golem then it'll be a piece of cake," Sara commented.

She grabbed the final medallion, which was blue and threw it to Mario. The statue however didn't come to life, however the door did slam shut. The room began to shake.

"what's going on," Sara gasped.

"a chain chomp, a red comp, and a stone chomp came out from behind the statue.

"what are those things," Sara inquired.

"those are chomps," Mario replied.

"well you know what to do right Mario," Sara inquired.

Gorma shot a beam of ice freezing the stone chop. Then she flew over to the chomp and landed on it as hard as she could and shattered it.

"unfortunately they're immune to flames," Mario told them.

"I think I've got an idea," Sara said running over to the black chomp.

She jumped up and was about to ground pound when the chomp opened it's maw, and tried to swallow her. She stopped her attack but still ended up in the chomps mouth. She was holding the chomps mouth open, using all of her strength to do so. Gorma helped and pulled Sara out.

"I was nearly a snack," Sara gasped.

"take this," Gorma exclaimed.

She traced her finger along the familiar path and struck the chomp with a bolt of lightning. After this the two comps fled whimpering. The door shortly opened. When they made it to the main room the three pendants began to glow. The light from the medallions began to circle the room until they came together in the center. Then there was a bright flash. They soon noticed that there was a doorway in the floor. They climbed down the ladder and into another hallway. There was a pile of debris halfway down the hall.

"how come they're avoiding all of the battles," Gorma growled.

"it's probably all on that map," Sara suggested.

They rushed down the corridor and through the next set of large doors. Before them now stood a large beast. The creature had wings, a furry body and several horns. There were sharp talons as well.

"that's a chimera, it's two creatures magically combined," Gorma commented.

"and we probably have to fight this thing," Sara sighed.

Just then the creature shot a beam of ice from one of it's horns. Gorma quickly dodged.

"what's the matter, is something wrong," Sara inquired.

"I'm just really worried about that ice attack," Gorma said nervously.

"well I have an idea," Sara commented.

She then whispered something into Gorma's ear. Immediately after she ran around behind the chimera.

"hey, over here come and get me," she called out flailing her arms in the air.

The chimera turned it's attention to her and roared. Shortly after the chimera was struck by Gorma's thunder bolt and the ice shooting horn on it's head shattered.

"thanks I can take it from here," Gorma commented as she rushed towards the chimera.

The chimera took flight and so did Gorma. She exhaled a burst of flames and the chimera blocked with flame breathe of it's own. They circled each other as they spiraled upward.

"it's a good thing she's on our side, right Mario," Sara commented.

"uh-huh," he replied.

Gorma flew at the chimera ready to slash with her claws, however the chimera dropped down a bit evading the attack. Next Gorma swooped down and struck hard with her feet. The beast fell and hit the ground.

"uh, do you think it's still awake," Sara asked cautiously.

Suddenly the chimera got back up and shot up into the air. The chimera grabbed hold of Gorma and continued flying until it slammed her into the ceiling.

"sure, take the fight up there," Sara growled.

The chimera hurled her down at the ground immediately after.

"Gorma, are you okay," Sara called out.

However there was no response as she continued to fall.

"quick, snap out of it," Sara exclaimed.

Gorma spread her wings at the last moment and landed lightly on the ground. She growled and shot back up.

"I want to help, but I can't fly," Sara complained.

They circled each other again and Gorma shot at the chimera, slamming it into the wall. debris from the wall fell to the ground below.

"Mario watch out," Sara called out.

He dove and narrowly evaded the falling debris. The chimera breathed flames at her causing her to flinch. Then the chimera kicked with both legs hurling her into the opposite wall knocking more debris lose. She roared and flew towards the chimera. She grabbed the chimera and hurled it at the ground. The chimera crashed into the ground, greatly damaging the floor. Gorma shot down at the chimera but it moved at the last moment and took flight once more.

"keep it up, you've almost got it," Sara exclaimed.

"get back here," Gorma roared at the chimera.

She flew back up after the chimera again. She swiped at the chimera with her claws. She hit a few times then the chimera grabbed her and slammed her into the wall again. Gorma kicked off the wall slammed the chimera into the opposite wall, and threw it downward. Mario wall jumped so he could strike the chimera with a punch as it fell. Then the chimera hit the ground. This time the chimera didn't get up.

"take that," Gorma said as she landed near the others.

She was clearly exhausted by now.

"that was impressive, too bad your too late," someone commented.

The man who had kidnapped Inventra came out of one of the dark corners. He had on a dark cape and a white top hat.

"what do you want," Sara demanded.

"the question isn't what I want but what I have," he said showing them the key for a brief second.

"he has the key," Mario gasped.

"hand it over," Sara told him.

"what do you value more, friends or this one little key," he said slyly.

"what are you getting at," Sara demanded.

"simple, I know where your friends are now, and if you don't let me be on my merry way, I'll detonate the bombs I stocked the cell with," he told them

"I don't believe you, I think you kept all of your ordinance to use against use in case we put up a fight," Sara commented.

"yeah, actually your right but how are you going to defeat me with just the two of you, dragon lady looks as though she's about to faint," he chuckled

"So the two of us aren't so bad, we could take you," Sara commented.

"I guess I need to put you in your place, for I am Phizac the blast magician, and Bowser's new right hand man," he chuckled.

"so you're the blast magician," Mario commented.

"now enough chit chat, behold my mighty power," he exclaimed.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly there was an explosion. The blast came out of nowhere and knocked Mario against the wall.

"you'll never beat me because you lack true power," he boasted.

"you distract him, and I'll sneak up behind him," Mario told Sara.

"so, that's your power, I'm surprised a coward has such a descent power," Sara commented.

"coward," he inquired.

"a true fighter doesn't need to use threats to get what they want, am I right Gorma," Sara commented.

"yeah, what a wimp," Gorma commented.

"you'll eat those words," he commented as he snapped his fingers again.

Another explosion came out of nowhere and threw her back. Mario punched him shortly afterward.

"it's disrespectful to sneak up on people, and you call me a coward," he commented.

He picked Mario up by the suspenders and threw him at the others. Then he looked directly at Gorma.

"one more explosion, and I bet i'd be able to end her pathetic game, to think she'd join you, but I'll spare her if you let me leave that is," he commented.

"no, you monster, you really are a coward." Sara exclaimed.

"don't push it, I may slip and accidentally end your friends game," he chuckled.

Gorma growled.

"fine, you win this time," Mario sighed.

"now that's more like it," he said happily.

"Mario, how come, don't we need…" she began.

"don't worry, he only has one, they need them all," Mario assured her.

"oh, and before I forget the others are down a secret pass, in the previous room," he said as he fled.

Sara and Mario went back to the previous room to search for the passage. Soon they found it.

"we're coming, Hiita and Inventra," Sara called out.

the two of them were in a dungeon behind metal bars. The door was locked.

"if me and Mario use our fire attacks on it, we might be able to weaken it enough for Hiita to break it down," Sara suggested.

Mario nodded in agreement. They went to work on the door heating it up. After a little while Gorma swung her hammer at the door and shattered it.

"are you okay," Sara asked Inventra.

"I'm fine, what happened with that weirdo," Inventra inquired.

"he got away," Sara sighed.

"did you get the key," Inventra asked.

"sadly, no," she replied.

* * *

Bowser was seated on his throne, thinking. 

"let's see what should we throw at Mario next, I haven't made a koopa mech before," Bowser considered.

He turned to the koopatrol beside the doorway to his throne room.

"that'd be cool right, a koopa mech, it would have missiles and stuff," Bowser asked him.

"I suppose so Bowser sir," he replied.

"master Bowser, I retrieved one of the keys for you just as you asked," the blast magician said as he entered the room.

"huh, oh you did, did Mario give you a hard time," he inquired.

"no, not really, but I would like to inform you that Gorma has joined them," he replied.

"no matter, just proceed with the plan, and by the way do we have any updates from that new branch of the magikoopa division," Bowser asked.

"I'll get right on that, here, this is the key," he said handing it to Bowser.

"soon the power will belong to me and then nobody will appose me ever again," he chuckled as he looked at the sparkling stone in his hand.

((((((((((((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))))))))))))

well i hope you like it.


End file.
